Mach Scorpio
|specialmoves= Mach Stinger Stealth Mach Stinger (Emblem Charge)}} Mach Scorpio (Japanese: マッハ=サソード, Mahha=Sasoodo, Mach=Sasword) is a Power/Rapid Fire-Type B-Daman in the Emblem Charge System. Its Body Set was released in Body Random Booster Vol. 2, and its Core and POM Rollers in the Garuburn DX Version-Up Set 2, both on February 23, 2013. It was upgraded from Lightning Scorpio, and is used by Simon Sumiya. Body Set: Scorpio Body 2 Head Part: Scorpio Head 2 The Head Part features the adjustable "Sasword Needle" to help with one-handed holding. Emblem Parts Unlike with most B-Daman in the Emblem Charge System, Mach Scorpio has one Emblem instead of the usual two, and it can be mounted on either Arm Part similar to Dashing Tankshell. Stud Parts This B-Daman has baby-blue Stud Parts. Arm Parts: Scorpio Arm 2 Mach Scorpio's Arm Parts feature three, adjustable, removable pieces that can be used to convert either arm into a "Protect Arm", which would allow the user to hold the B-Daman with one hand on either side, depending on what arm the pieces are positioned on. Leg Part: Scorpio Leg 2 Mach Scorpio's Leg Part is similar in concept to that of Lightning Dravise, but with the rollers for moving forward and backwards. A separate version of the rollers, made of polyoxymethylene (POM), can be acquired in the Garuburn DX Version-Up Set 2. Core Part: Mach The Mach Core is a redesign of the Roll Core from the original Lightning Scorpio. It features rollers on its ring-type trigger extension, and a small roller-based guide, for smoother, more controllable rapid-firing. The front tips of its Hold Parts are also designed like a scorpion's pincers. Other Versions *'Sasword Body 2 Navy Blue Ver.' - Exclusive to Body Random Booster Vol. 3. B-Daman Fireblast (anime) Gallery Toyline Mach Core rear.jpg|''Mach Core'' Mach=Sasord Leg Part rollers.jpg|Scorpio Leg 2 POM Rollers (from the Garuburn DX Version-Up Set 2) How Sasord's rollers work.jpg|The rollers can move back and forth Sasord Needle positions.jpg|The positions of the Sasword Needle Protect Arm pieces.jpg|The Protect Arm pieces... Protect Arm adjustability.jpg|...Can be adjusted however the user wants! Emblem Part switchability.jpg|The Emblem can be put on either arm! Double the parts.jpg|Two Emblems and two Protect Arms. Mach=Sasord holding method.jpg|Mach Scorpio holding method Mach=Sasord and Roll=Sasord.jpg|Mach Scorpio and its predecessor, Roll=Sasword Ryukou MachSasword.jpg Anime Mach=Sasord debut.PNG|Mach Scorpio's debut in the anime Mach=Sasord.PNG|Mach Scorpio front view Mach Core trigger.PNG|The trigger of the Mach Core MACHSCORPIO.jpg|Mach Scorpio CG Trivia *This is the second known B-Daman to have "Mach" in its first name with the first one being Mach Garuda from Crash B-Daman's Synchro Weapon System *This B-Daman appears to have some sort of emphasis on rollers, as evidenced in the rollers of the Leg Part, the roller-based guide in the Mach Core, and the rollers on the trigger extension. *The only other B-Daman to have single emblems are Dashing Tankshell, Right Drake and Left Stallion. *In general, single-Emblem B-Daman are Rapid Fire types, as this feature usually accompanies some type of one-handed grip, which was primarily designed for Control and Rapid Fire Types. However, Right Drake has only one Emblem but is a Power Type. *This B-Daman name is portmanteau between Japanese word "Sasori" which means "scorpion" and "sword". Category:B-Damans Category:B-Daman Fireblast Category:Rapid Fire Type Category:B-Daman (eS) Category:Emblem Charge System Category:Power Type